


Coming Out of My Cage and I've Been Feline Just Fine

by Ausphin



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kipo is struggling with her transformations, Mental Breakdown, Mid Season 2 Spoilers, Purring, Stress Relief, and also like the save-the-world stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausphin/pseuds/Ausphin
Summary: Horrible pun in the title, I know but I had to.---Set in Season 2 after Brunch but before Deathstalker area. While Dave and Benson are getting supplies, Kipo and Wolf have a near encounter with some of Scarlemagne's nobles and after Kipo struggles to shift back to human. Wolf struggles to help and comfort.
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Wolf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Coming Out of My Cage and I've Been Feline Just Fine

"Can't we stop? I'm wasting away here!" Dave whined.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Benson teased, poking at his exoskeleton. "Cranky because you forgot your porridge, grandpa?"

"You're the one with the backpack," he replied, swatting at Benson while the others laughed.

Benson shook his backpack briefly then peeked inside. "Dave may actually have a point, I think we're a little short on food. Maybe we should go hustle up some supplies, no offense to Wolf's cooking but I don't feel like having giant spider again today."

"Good, more for me," Wolf huffed but didn't seem to mind the ribbing.

After agreeing to meet back up at a very looted furniture store, old-man Dave and Benson set off. Kipo flopped down onto one of the couches. "Well, at least now we get to rest for a bit, right?"

"Sure, you rest. I'll patrol the area while they're gone."

She hopped back up immediately. "Wait, I'll come with!"

Wolf quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to relax. Besides, you've never seemed interested in camp defense before."

"Then now's a good time for me to learn!" Kipo beamed. "Besides, we can have some bonding time!"

Wolf groaned.

\---

The pair had made it about three blocks before Wolf stopped and shooshed her, pulling them into an alley. Kipo tried to peek out but didn't see any danger. "What, did you hear something?"

"No, that's just it. This street is silent, I don't even hear bugs. I don't like it."

The two got their answer why shortly. Overhead flew a pair of flamingos with some of Scarlemagne's forces bickering as they surveyed the street. 

Wolf held Kipo back with the staff of her weapon until the shadow was gone. "Alright, come on!"

Just before the flapping wings left earshot, Kipo heard them slow. Shaking her head slightly, she felt her ears shift. Then she could pick up their voices.

**"I'm sure I saw something down there..."  
"Just like you thought you did before too by that hardware store?"  
"Shut up and turn around, we can't be too careful if humans really are around." **

_They're coming back._ Kipo could already hear the flamingos turning. "Wolf!" she hissed as stealthily as she could.

Wolf turned back to her. "What?!" she whispered back, crouched in the middle of the street.

Kipo could see the shadow of the flying patrol returning that Wolf hadn't noticed yet. There wasn't time to explain right now. 

She started running at Wolf, each step growing longer and stronger but still too slow. Halfway to her, Kipo let both feet touch the ground just long enough to spring forward and tackle her off the street. As the two rolled into an empty shop, her arm shifted to a big jaguar paw to cushion the landing.

Wolf looked like she was going to complain about the sudden physical contact but her hearing caught up and she let the flapping get louder then start to recede.

**"Told you, nothing but the wind. I think you're losing your touch."  
"I swear I saw something... maybe I need a break."**

They let the monkeys leave for good before relaxing. 

"Good hearing! But next time just say ' _run_ '." Wolf started to push against the jaguar arm. "Also, you can let go now."

"Oops, sorry!" Kipo released her and she stumbled before brushing herself off. 

Wolf inched to the window to watch the fading form of the patrolling flamingos shrink into the distance. "We'll have to be more careful, it seems like they know we were near here and I don't think that's the only pair of them."

"Yeah, we couldn't be that lucky," Kipo sighed.

"We'll probably be stealthier once you've turned back."

Kipo tilted her head for a moment, then the reminder seemed to surprise her as if she seemingly forgot she was currently half jaguar. Wolf tried to hide a brief worried look. "Oh! Oh, oops yeah. Let me get right on that."

She held her arms out and closed her eyes. "Alright, happy thoughts. Safe thoughts. Herbs out in 3... 2..."

Kipo's count was interrupted by a clang outside and she reflexively spun around and hissed. Wolf raised her arms to beckon to stop. "Whoa, whoa. It's just a can." She leaned out of the window and jabbed it with Stalkie, showing the empty soup can to Kipo.

"Okay, you're right. Sorry, just a little nervous with all the enemies that might be around. We should get moving. Herbs out." She took a deep breath as she said this but nothing seemed to happen. "Herbs out? Herbs out. Herbs out, herbs out, _herbs out_!" She gestured with her arms each time but no change.

"Are you okay, Kipo?"

"I'm great, it just won't work!" Her tail whipped around with irritation and that's when they both realized now she'd sprouted a tail. "No, that's the opposite of what I want! Why is this happening?"

Wolf tried to hide her concern as she stepped towards the door. "I'm.. gonna go get Benson, he might know how to help."

"No, wait!" Kipo leapt to the door, blocking it with her arm before realizing what she was doing and moving slightly out of the way. "Please... wait. Don't leave me alone, I don't know what to do." Wolf grimaced but stopped moving. "I'm sorry... I know you don't like the emotional stuff."

She sighed in response. "It's okay, you're my friend and we'll... figure this out." Wolf sat down and Kipo followed suit. "The goats told you to feel safe, right? We're always getting attacked so why is it different now?"

"That's a good question." Kipo tried to ignore the sound of her tail hitting things on the floor. "I think it's just being afraid of not being on control? Plus all the getting chased."

Wolf nodded. "Yeah that can be stress-"

"Plus the fact that so many mutes seem to hate us and worrying that Scarlemagne might hurt my dad and being afraid of having to turn into a Mega Jaguar and maybe losing all my friends and what if I'm still not strong enough even then AND-" She took a deep breath as if about to say more but then just fell backwards to the floor, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Kipo!" Wolf moved closer to make sure she was okay. Kipo stared up at her from the floor for a minute before rolling over and sniffling. "I didn't know how much this was affecting you."

She reached out a hand towards Kipo, then hesitated. Despite herself, she pushed forward with it and patted Kipo's head a few times before leaving her hand resting on it. The hair on her head seemed to feel closer to fur at this point and had softened. Without realizing what she was doing, Wolf started petting her and was surprised to hear a low rumbling coming out of Kipo. As she watched, the jaguar tail disappeared.

"You know, I think talking about it might be helping. You're a good listener."

"Just doing what I can to help." One of Kipo's jaguar ears fluttered and that gave Wolf an idea. Moving her hand to the back of the ear, she started gently itching it. Kipo's leg twitched for a second before she saw both legs shift back to normal along with the arm.

"Letting all that out feels good. I think I might turn back to normal soon."

This time Wolf had to laugh. "Maybe even sooner than you think, look at yourself!"

Kipo opened her eyes, looking in the reflection of the store's window. "I'm almost all human again, minus the ears!" Then she noticed Wolf's arm still near her head. "Wait, were you... petting me?"

"Only because you started purring!" She shot back defensively.

Kipo blinked at her. "Wait, I was, wasn't I? Oh my god, that's so embarassing!"

Wolf kept her hand to Kipo's shoulder only this time. "It's fine. A little weird but so is everyone. All that matters is it helped. Probably the talking thing too."

She smiled back at her for a moment then realized something. "Wait, you felt something soft and wanted to pet it? You're not all tough all the time!"

Wolf started hushing her immediately. "I have a reputation, keep that quiet!"

"Whatever you say, megabunny hunter. You wouldn't happen to want to be that just for the soft babies, would you?"

"Don't make me tell people you purr."

"Retracted, you win! Now lets go find the rest of the party."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Jaguars can roar but they can't purr.  
> Funner fact: Rules are for SQUARES. All cats deserve the right to purr.


End file.
